1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate generally to poultry processing equipment and more particularly, to an improved evisceration device for removing organs from a membrane-covered socket in the body cavity of a poultry carcass, such as the lungs
2. Prior Art
During the slaughtering of poultry for processing into food, the internal organs, such as the kidneys and lungs, and in particular lungs, are required to be removed from the carcass as well as kidneys in some jurisdictions. Accordingly the lungs and or kidneys must be removed completely, otherwise there is product rejection and/or a need for reprocessing of that carcass.
Typically there is one mode of removing the lungs and or kidneys of poultry that have been utilized by the poultry processing industry. This mode is that the carcass is moved through a machine conveyed by means of a shackle suspended from an overhead track, the poultry is suspended neck down by means of the tarsal joints of the legs through two loops formed in the shackle. The carcass is conveyed through a machine consisting of plurality of suction modules, the modules are typically moved in and out of the poultry cavities by means of a cam follower which rides on as the carcass is conveyed through the machine a suction module lowers into the carcass. As the carcass travels around the machine, suction is turned on for a period of time and turned off at a determined point. The module exits the carcass at approximately 180 degrees from where it enters the carcass.